Desde la primera vez que nos vimos
by brendaneko
Summary: Catherine sabe que su familia esconde un obscuro pasado, pero jamás pensó que este trataria de atraparla ahora que estaba sola, pero las tortugas la ayudaran contra el.
1. Default Chapter

Antes que nada, esta historia esta hecha por Brendaneko y es redactada por Sasami-chan ( por el momento), ya que Neko esta por ahora quebrándose la cabezota escribiendo el final de CT "Un ángel en el fútbol" así que si se quieren compadecer de ella léanlo y que le apure, ya lleva mas de 2 años y no lo puede acabar ¬¬u, muy bien empecemos y esperemos que el gato pronto escriba sola:

Las TMNT no le pertenecen a Brendaneko (aunque siempre jura y dice que "Leo es mío" je) y esta historia es un embrollo más de su cabezota.

*** La primera vez que nos vimos?

Cansada era poco, se sentía totalmente agotada, no sabia hasta cuando llegaría a la central de policía más cercana y lo peor era que esos tipos no dejaban de seguirla, le habían dado alcance varias veces y las huellas se veían marcadas en su anteriormente inmaculado uniforme, el cual estaba totalmente manchado y desgarrado de algunas partes sobre todo de su falda a verde a cuadros, al final de su carrera localizo el alumbrado anuncio de Policía y suspiró aliviada corriendo más, pero para su desgracia una cuerda quien sabe de donde la atrapo por su cintura y la hizo caer hacia atrás golpeándose en unos botes de basura y haciéndola sangrar de varias partes de su cuerpo al caer sobre vidrios y otros objetos punzo cortantes.

.- Vaya, vaya.- dijo una voz áspera.- hasta que la nenita se detuvo, no sé que interés tiene el jefe de que te llevemos integra... si te ves tan suculenta.-

.-Catherine hizo una mueca de asco al ver la mano del tipo acercarse a ella, pero la mano de otro la detuvo.- No seas estúpido Bebop, si el jefe la quiere integra así se hará y si vuelves a estirar uno de tus solos asquerosos dedos a ella... hey donde esta?.- la chica había desaparecido, aunque se veía su rastro de sangre en el piso.-

.- Maldición! Si la perdemos será toda tu culpa Bebop.- Yoooo? Si el educadito fuiste tu Blade.- dijo el otro molesto mientras corría junto a los demás detrás del carita del grupo, en verdad lo odiaba a veces.

Catherine ya no podía más, sentía ganas de pararse enfrente de esos tipos y preguntarles de una vez para que diablos se la querían llevar, tal vez el llamado Blade le contestaría pero todos los demás le daban pánico con esas miradas asesinas y lujuriosas; y la otra era dejarse caer en el suelo y ponerse a llorar desconsolada, les había podido perder de vista, pero por cuanto tiempo?... estaba tan lejos de su casa, supuso que esos eran los callejones de peor categoría de todo New York, toda la peor calaña estaba ahí y ella una tonta vestida con su uniforme de colegiala era como un regalo para ellos.

Y el colmo de los males era que se sabia defender... pero estaba demasiado asustada y cansada para hacerlo. Se recargó en una callejuela rezando al cielo que le ayudara a salir de ahí cuando escuchó la risa diabólica de alguien hacer eco en todo el callejón, volteo asustada y vio al tipo que había intentado tocarla.-

.- Sabia que no irías lejos.- otros tipos le seguían.- y como el lindo Blade aun tardara en llegar por aquí...vamos a divertirnos un poco.- Catherine cerró los ojos pidiendo clemencia mientras volteaba su rostro hacia la pared, pero los tipos ya no reían, al contrario, creyó escuchar como cosas muy pesadas caían en el suelo, abrió los ojos y se recargo sin creer lo que veía... los tipos caían uno a uno por lo que parecía un chico con un traje raro, portaba 2 dagas y en un santiamén los despachó a todos... giró las dagas en sus manos como si fueran pistolas y las acomodo ágilmente en su cinturón y se volteó hacia ella en una pose retadora.-

.- Vaya niña, estas hecha una desgracia.- Catherine lo miró por lo que pareció un incomodo silencio, no era un chico... bueno se portaba y hablaba como uno... un chico muy altanero, pero en definitiva no era un chico cualquiera... sino un chico tortuga que portaba una banda roja cuyas largas puntas ondeaban en el leve aire de la tarde que empezaba a menguar.-

.- Por lo visto también te quitaron la lengua o acaso te impresionó mi arrolladora personalidad.- Catherine no pudo más y se recargó en la pared para luego caer en seco en el piso.- Espero que haya sido lo segundo.- se acercó a la chica, le quitó su mochila y se la colgó, luego la tomó en brazos y se la acomodó en la espalda saltando hacia el techo más cercano.- Hola? Don?.- dijo este a su celular.- aunque no lo creas llevó visitas inesperadas, prepara la enfermería... si , es una chica... si , trae lo que queda de un uniforme, de que color?... No seas pervertido Donny... ya la pobre tuvo su dosis siendo perseguida por los Dragones Púrpura y era verde a cuadros así que hay que buscarle algo que ponerle algo encima...que si es linda?.- suspiró a medio reír.- Hazme un favor, ya no veas esas revistas que Casey lleva a escondidas, él ya no debe acercarse a nada menor de 18 años.- colgó y llegó al viejo Garage que conducía a la guarida, pensar que tenían un lugar aunque fuera pequeño cerca de la superficie ya no lo hacia sentir tan marginado.

Al entrar al garage le lanzó una hojeada a su querida moto.-

.- Espérame nena, saldremos en la noche, te lo prometo.- al entrar a la guarida el comité de bienvenida lo esperaba impaciente.

.- Raph, esa es la chica?.- Si Mickie, a mi también me da gusto verte, no te apures los Dragones Púrpura no me hicieron ni cosquillas.- dijo Raph en tono sarcástico.

.- Claro que no te hicieron nada.- dijo el otro en una media sonrisa mientras le quitaba la mochila y se dirigían a la enfermería.- eres tan bestia que hasta compadezco a los pobre tipos.-

.- Es ella?.- dijo Don apareciendo por la puerta de la enfermería.- Mejor llevémosla a una habitación, olvidé que la enfermería esta en reparación por que quien sabe quien se puso a pelear mientras lo curábamos.- Raph entornó los ojos, quien en su sano juicio no se enojaría con un remilgado que seguía regañándolo mientras lo curaban.-

.- Por cierto, donde esta el señor Leo?.- Se fue a dejar al sensei a su lugar de meditación, regresará en un par de días.- Los dos?.- Nop, el maestro, supongo que Leo llegará al rato.-

.- Decidido, llevémosla a su habitación.- Mickie y Dan callaron pero era buena idea, los demás cuartos estaban volteados y Leo siempre tenia el suyo inmaculado, la depositaron en la cama y contrario de la platica por celular, Don se comportó como todo un profesional (claro que ayudó que la chica trajera boxers y top deportivo) estaba magullada de varias partes de su cuerpo, pero al parecer ningún tipo de violencia más seria... había corrido con suerte, mientras le ponían un camisón olvidado por April de la ultima pijamada, Raph pudo verla detenidamente... era muy bonita, de cabello castaño largo y ondulado, era pequeña y debía de tener entre unos 14 – 16 años ya que por la pinta del uniforme no debía de pasar de preparatoria.

.- Y ahora?.- Mickie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Pues hay que dejarla descansar, tendrá que despertar tarde o temprano y averiguar su relación con lo DP.- dijo Don.- No creo que sea muy buena.- dijo Raph.- aunque escuché que querían llevársela integra al jefe.- Schredder?.- dijo Mickie.- pero ya tenemos rato que no sabemos de él.- Ojala que no sea él.- dijo Raphael con fiereza.- Bueno niños, dejémosla dormir, al rato despertara muy adolorida y hay que tener los medicamentos listos.- dijo Donatello empujándolos a la puerta mientras le echaba una ultima ojeada.- espero que no la extrañen mucho en casa... por cierto hay que lavar su uniforme.- Donnnnnnnnnnn!.-

Leonardo llegó muy cansado, hecho una mirada al lugar y encontró a su dulce hermanitos menores tirados en un sillón roncando a pierna suelta, miró el reloj y vio que eran las 2 am, se le hizo extraño que Don no estuviera frente a la computadora, Mickie siempre veía la Tv y Raph...bueno ese o se salía sin avisar o estaba ya tirado en su cama. Bostezó abiertamente, tal vez su hermanos tenían razón, se sentía muy cansado luego de practicar un rato con el sensei antes de dejarlo, pero él quería la suavidad de su cama, les mandó un saludo somnoliento al grupo roncante y se dirigió a su cama, entró a su habitación y dejó sus katanas cerca del respaldo de la cama y se dejo caer sin miramientos, como nunca su cama le pareció muy confortable y un extraño olor a flores lo envolvió y entre abrió los ojos somnoliento para luego abrirlos de golpe de par en par... su rostro estaba a milímetros del de una chica...una chica dormida en su cama.

* Este es el primer episodio, Sasami, o sea yo redactare creo que hasta el tercero, después será solo Brendaneko. Por favor manden sus rewiews.

.


	2. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Muy bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, no redacto mejor que Neko, pero que quieren? ... yo solo hago lo que puedo (bujujuju), bueno Neko ya lleva más avanzada su obra prima ( más bien abuelita por vieja jeje), okeyyy, Cat ( gracias ksabell) era perseguida por los DP, pero sabrá ella las razones? ... y pues Leo se encontró con su cama ocupada... continuamos.

* * *

.-

Si en toda su verde vida, Leo se había sentido shockado... era ese... se había dejado caer en su cama y se encontró con que esta no estaba desocupada, una chica dormía tranquilamente en ella; rodó hacia abajo y quedo sentado mirando a la cabecera sin parpadear... diablos, no sabia ni que sentir, en su vida había estado tan cerca de una chica, en ese momento la chica abrió los ojos somnolienta y sus miradas se cruzaron un breve instante... ella tan solo sonrió suavemente y se volvió a acurrucar.

* * *

Leonardo se sintió aliviado de que no gritara o algo parecido, pero también intrigado, al levantarse y echarle una ojeada miró que traía puesto un camisón de April y como estaba vendada y vendeloteada de varias partes de su cuerpo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la estaba inspeccionando demasiado y recordó algo más importante... como diablos había llegado ahí!.

Salió muy decidido hacia la sala y vio con sorna como sus dulces hermanos aun roncaban (claro que ahora estaban más desparramados en el sillón). TRASSSSS!... THUMP!... de un patadón el sillón dio vuelta hacia atrás con todo y ocupantes que quedaron patas arriba.

.- Que mierdddddd...! .- exclamó Rapha pero su frase no fue terminada ya que lo furiosos ojos de Leo los fulminaban.

.- Ho- hola Leo!.- dijo Mickie sonriendo nervioso mientras Don solo agitaba su mano derecha con una sonrisita.

.- Me pueden explicar que es lo que hay en mi cama!.-

.-Una chica?.- dijeron los tres a coro.

.- En serio?... pero por que?...-

.-¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- dijo Mickie levantándose y alejándose poco a poco.

.- Sorpresa!.- dijo Don haciendo lo mismo que Michelangelo mientras que Raphael se acercó y recargó una mano en un hombro de Leonardo y dijo con sarcasmo.

.- Es que queremos que ya abandones tu virginidad...- solo se escucharon gritos desgarradores por los siguientes 10 minutos.

* * *

.- 

Ya pasada la tormenta (jeje) y mientras Don terminaba de poner una compresa fría en la cabeza de Rapha, Leo les reclamaba por enésima vez.

.- Solo me marcho unas horas y ustedes traen chicas en desgracia y para el colmo la dejan en mi cuarto... esperen a que el maestro sepa...-

.- "Esperen a que el maestro sepa".- dijo Rapha arremendandolo como siempre.- El maestro no esta replique y replique como tú y no dejaría que los DP se atrevieran a tocar a una niña.-

.- Y tu desde cuando te preocupas por el prójimo Raphael!.- Leo gritó furioso.

.- Pues desde que tengo un imbécil por hermano que me dice todos los fregados días lo que debo o no hacer.- le lanzó Rapha

.- Ouch!.- dijeron Mickie y Don al mismo tiempo.

Donatello iba a asomarse a la habitación.- Después de tanto alboroto me extraña que no se haya levantado, tenia fiebre y no quería ceder... por eso nos encontraste dormidotes en el sillón, estuvimos turnándonos para vigilarla.-

.- Leo sintió algo de culpa y dijo.- Cuando me asuste ella abrió los ojos un momento y me sonrió... me debe de haber confundido con alguno de ustedes.-

Donatello puso cara de what.- ¿De que demonios hablas?.- dijo Raphael.- ella solo me ha visto a mi y se desmayó y desde que la traje no ha vuelto en si...-

.- Es que estaba muy agotada y me desmaye de cansancio.- los cuatro voltearon y vieron a la chica parada en el umbral de la habitación.- no por tu apariencia... he visto algunas cosas sorprendentes.- volteo a mirar a Leonardo.- demasiadas tal vez.-

* * *

.-

Los cuatro tortugas estaban impresionados, la chica parecía no temerles, al contrario se veía tan relajada, hizo el movimiento de avanzar pero su pierna izquierda la traicionó.

.- Hey hey!.- exclamó Raphael atrapándola y llevándola a una silla cercana.

.- Si no te has dado cuenta.- dijo Donatello señalándole la venda en su pierna.- su pierna izquierda esta algo lastimada señorita.-

.- Lo siento.- dijo esta avergonzada.- antes que nada muchas gracias por rescatarme...- inclinó la cabeza levemente.- no se que hubiera hecho si...-

.- Shhh shhh, no hablemos de cosas malas.- dijo Don.- lo primero es que te recuperes.- le tocó la frente y frunció el ceño.- aun tienes febricula.-

.- Español Don?.- dijo Mickie sentándose junto a ella .-

.- Aun tiene fiebre levemente ¬¬u.-

.- No se ustedes pero YO tengo hambre!.- dije Michelangelo saltando con agilidad de la silla a la puerta de la cocina, luego se asomó.- Supongo que la princesa tiene hambre?.-

.- Princesa?.- dijo ella.-

.- Es cierto.- dijo Leonardo de pronto.- No sabemos tu nombre y viceversa.-

.- Las damas primero.- dijo Rapha.-

.- Desde cuando Rapha es un caballero?.- susurro Mickie en medio de Leo y Don.

.- Mi nombre es Catherine Marjoies.-

.- Jejeje, como los pasteles.- dijo Mickie, ella solo sonrió.- Yo soy el apuesto Michelangelo, Mickie para las amigas, tu querido enfermero de banda morada es Donatello o Donny, tu salvador es el gruñón y bestia de...auch!.- Raph le hundió el codo en la cabeza.-

.- Mi nombre es Raphael y el que prestó su cama...-

.- Nuestro amado y valeroso líder...- dijeron los 3 a coro señalando con las manos.- Leonardo!.-

.- Dios me castigó siendo el mayor.- susurro Leonardo mirándola avergonzado.

* * *

.-

Acabaron comiendo humeante sopa de pollo en la madrugada.

.- Gracias Mickie.- dijo Catherine recargándose en la silla.- lo ultimo que había comido era el almuerzo de la escuela, que no es lo mejor de N.Y.-

.- Por cierto niña.- dijo Rapha.- cuantos años tienes?.-

.-Raphael!.- dijo Leonardo molesto.-

.- A mi no me molesta mi edad.- dijo Mickie.- yo tengo 18 y Don 19, Rapha 20 y Leo... es ya mayor de edad.-

.- 21 años.- dijo Leo.- gracias Michelangelo.-

.- Yo tengo 18.- dijo ella sonriendo levemente.-

.- Eres de mi edad!.- gritó emocionado Mickie.

.- Queee? Te ves más pequeñita.- dijo Raphael sarcásticamente.- te calculaba unos 14 – 16 años.-

.- Gracias.- dijo Catherine alzando una ceja.- supongo... tu te ves muy acabado para tu edad.- todos contuvieron una carcajada.-

.- Eso estuvo genial Cat.- dijo Don acercándose con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.- tienes mucho valor para enfrentarte al bocotas de Rapha.- el aludido se levantó de un golpe y se dirigió al gimnasio diciendo palabras incomprensibles.

.- Lo siento, hice algo malo?.- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia para la diversión de Mickie.

.- No.- dijo Leonardo mirándola fijamente.- ese es su estado natural, irá a golpear el saco y hasta que lo tumbe...- se escuchó un golpe seco.- de nuevo, ya se le pasará.-

.- Eso me recuerda.- Don se metió a la lavandería y regreso con el uniforme de Cat arreglado e impecablemente limpio.- Ta- daaa, como nuevo, es de tela muy fina.-

.- Mi uniforme...- se notaba que Don estaba más emocionado que Cat.-

.- Leonardo abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el uniforme... sin duda era el mismo estilo... entonces si era ella, la chica del colegio que veía todos los días en las mañanas...

* * *

.-

Bueno, bueno, a lo mejor peque de corto, pero la alocada de Neko así me lo describió... espero hacer el otro más largo y supongo que será el ultimo por mi parte si es que Neko me pide lo contrario.

Gracias a Ksabell y a Hada por los rewiews y sigan escribiendo, su ayuda es de lo mejor,


	3. Esa vez que nos vimosrecuerdas?

Bueno – bueno, al parecer Brendita aun no se desocupa (aun me dejó que contar) así que pues a darle que es mole de olla... jejeje.

* * *

.-

Leonardo a diferencia de todos sus hermanos es el mas disciplinado, y su mayor gusto en ello era levantarse y hacer su rutinaria caminata en la madrugada. Ya para las 5 am había recorrido un largo trecho de azoteas sin correr riesgo alguno de ser visto... era sentirse libre y feliz a la vez. El último trecho era el mas interesante ya que para antes de las 7 am estaba frente a la gran catedral de San Patricio y comenzaba el recorrido de los estudiantes que iban al Colegio del mismo nombre y que se encontraba manzanas más adelante.

En el fondo del corazón de Leo se escondía un deseo secreto que tal vez compartía con sus hermanos... sentirse por una vez como un joven de su edad... era cierto que Leo ya había pasado la edad de un preparatoriano pero el sentirse cerca de jóvenes cercanos a su edad (aunque fueran mas jóvenes) le daba una breve alegría. Empezó a ver el ir de jovencitas ataviadas en su uniforme escolar (que era verde a cuadros) que si bien iban acompañadas de otras chicas o chico en cuestión, ninguna llamaba su atención como una chica en especial, Leo miró hacia el gran reloj que apuntaba las 7 20hrs y sonrió.

.- Se le hizo tarde de nuevo... habrá carrera de obstáculos...-

Por un lado de la catedral apareció una chica de mediana estatura que resaltaba entre todas por su larga cabellera castaña con brillos dorados, particularmente ese día lo llevaba atado con un listón que corría riesgo de soltarse debido a la loca carrera de ella, quien brincaba cuanta banca, caja u otro objeto que se atravesaba en su camino con una agilidad pasmosa... Leonardo seguía su trayectoria por los techos sin problema alguno, admirando como en tan poco tiempo se comprobaba desde un bocadillo, el cual engullía a una gran velocidad, el periódico de la mañana y saludaba a los propietarios de las tiendas del lugar que se divertían de verla volar por las calles.

Leo estaba seguro de algo, esa niña era gimnasta o estudiaba ares marciales por que su resistencia era muy buena para ser una chica tan pequeña.

El recorrido estaba por llegar a su fin para molestia de Leonardo y no tanto por que ella llegaba al colegio... sino por quien la esperaba a una manzana del colegio.

Un chico rubio de buena presencia le sonreía y ella le correspondía abiertamente; sabía que era un reverendo tonto por molestarse por algo que a él siquiera le correspondía... pero ese agudo dolor en su pecho permanecía allí mientras los veía.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba torturándose con eso... 2 meses? Ni siquiera se había podido enterar del nombre de la chica como para atreverse a sentir... era una tontería. Pero ese día ocurriría algo diferente... el chico rubio le susurraba algo al oído a la jovencita y esta le lanzó una extraña mirada como si pensara en algo y entonces pasó... por un muy breve instante la mirada de Leo y de la chica se cruzaron antes de que este desapareciera de la azotea sin dejar rastro.

.-

.- La Tierra llamando a Leo!.- Leonardo volvió de sus pensamientos de un golpe.

.- Vaya.- dijo Donatello sonriendo.- pense que tendría que sacudirte. ¿Adonde te fuiste?.-

.- A ningún lado en especial, es que creo haber visto ese uniforme en otra parte, Catherine tu...-

.- Lo siento hermano.- dijo Michelangelo sentado junto a la chica.- la princesa se durmió mientras te quedabas en Babilonia.- Cat estaba recargada en el hombro de Mickie mientras dormía profundamente.- Mi sopa de pollo es maravillosa.-

.- Lo que pasa.- dijo Leo acercándose al uniforme que aun tenia Don en sus manos.- es que he visto este uniforme antes, es del Colegio San Patricio.-

.- Vaya – vaya.- Raphael apareció con una toalla sobre los hombros.- así que el señor seriedad se sale en las mañanas a ver chicas en uniforme.- hizo una mueca sarcástica.- y yo que creí que el interesado en eso era Don.-

.- Muy gracioso Raphael, te lo recordare la próxima vez que espíes a April cuando se bañe aquí.- dijo Don regresándole la sonrisa.

.- Con razón se perdía de vista ¬¬.- dijo Mickie mirándolo despectivamente.- a la próxima de perdido invita... Ouch!.- este por respuesta le pegó en la cabeza.

.- Llévenla de regreso a la cama.- vociferó Rapha.- si no se despertara con sus tiernos comentarios.- Don la levantó suavemente y la dejó en la habitación de Leo.

.- Lo que a mi más me sorprende.- dijo Don al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.- es que no nos tema, aun April se espantó y azotó, recuerdan la primera vez que nos vio?.- Todos asintieron sonriendo.

* * *

.-

El resto de la velada fue acompañado por un murmullo de ronquidos que surgían de las habitaciones, salvo de la de Leo ya que este había decidido dormir en el sillón, claro que no había obtenido gran resultado, ya que solo daba vueltas en este.

.- Acaso será una broma lo que esta pasando?.- suspiró mirando el alto techo.- ¿Qué tendrá pensado el destino trayéndola en nuestro camino?.- sonrió pensando que tal vez estaba exagerando, pero la niña que dormía en su habitación no lo dejaba pegar ojo, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en su cabello y en esa linda sonrisa.- Soy un idiota!.- tapó su cara con la almohada, rogando que el sueño llegará pronto.

.-

.- WAAAAAAAA!.- las tortugas se levantaron como de rayo sacando las armas y rápidamente llegaron al lugar de donde provenía ese grito, que era ni mas ni menos que la habitación de Leo, quien por estar más cerca había llegado primero y se encontraba petrificado de pie admirando algo muy sonrojado, cosa que los demás también hicieron ya que el espectáculo no era para menos... una chica tenia alzado su camisón hasta la cintura observándose las vendas y vendoletas que adornaban sus piernas sin darse cuenta que 4 chicos tortugas pensaban que no estaban tan mal a pesar de todo... ya que ella estaba muy ocupada viendo sus heridas y el hecho de que estaba totalmente despeinada.

.- E-este...- carraspeo Leo y Cat roja de vergüenza dejo caer el camisón a donde debería para molestia del resto del publico.

.- Gracias Leo.- dijo Rapha dándole un codazo.- esperaba que quisiera revisarse más arriba.- y le guiñó un ojo a Cat antes de salir.

.- Que vergüenza... que vergüenza...- decía Catherine una y otra vez.- anoche siquiera me imaginaba todo lo que me había hecho.- dijo esta sentándose en la cama.- y para colmo estoy hecha un adefesio... me urge un baño.-

.- Bueno, no sé que tanto te sirva esto.- Raphael apareció con la mochila de Cat.- lo traje junto contigo ayer.- Catherine lanzó un gritito de alegría.

.- Como ayer salía de vacaciones, llevaba unos cuantos cambios de ropa...- dijo esta abrazando su mochila, Donatello la interrumpió.

.- Era lo que te quería preguntar, si tu familia te esperaba es necesario que los llames...- Catherine hizo un gesto de tristeza.

.- No me espera nadie en casa, de hecho iba a reunirme con mi tutor, pero era algo que no era seguro y de ultimo minuto decidí ir... fue cuando me topé con esos tipos y luego con Raphael.-

.- ¿Cómo esta eso de que no tienes a nadie?.- preguntó Leonardo preocupado.

.- Soy huérfana, mis padres fallecieron hace año y medio y tengo una tutora que es mi mejor amiga.- dijo sonriendo levemente.

.- Y que sabes de los DP?.- dijo Leonado tan de pronto que hasta Raphael lo miró por lo inesperado de la pregunta.

.- Ni idea.- dijo ella tan sinceramente que Mickie soltó un suspiro de alivio.- si te refieres a esos tipos... no sabia quienes eran, tan solo aparecieron cuando me dirigía al metro y me persiguieron.- abrió su mochila y sacó algo de ropa.- así que si son tan amables de decirme donde puedo bañarme.-

.-

.- Tal vez ella no sepa nada.- Donatello revisaba el celular de Catherine.- pero si los DP la querían debe ser por algo no?. Rayos, como es posible que sean celulares modernos y no tengan señal cuando bajan a mas de 3 metros bajo tierra.-

.- Es que las compañías celulares no tienen lo que ofrece TMNT Company.- dijo Michelangelo revisando los pedidos que le tocaba entregar.

Donatello había creado una compañía de hardware que les había dado grandes frutos, tan bien ofrecían diversos productos, así como dibujos y diseños de arte por parte de Michelangelo, artesanías y armería medieval y oriental por parte de Leonardo con una extraña ayuda de Raphael aunque el se encargaba de las entregas con la motocicleta (aunque todos se repartían las entregas para ahorrarse costos) y April también hacia pedidos y entregas a través de la tienda.

.- Acaso tienes tu propia compañía por internet, Donatello?.- dijo Cat quien apareció cepillándose su cabello el cual le caía en cascada hasta la cintura, mirando muy interesada la pantalla de la PC donde estaba Mickie.

.- TMNT Company ( Tools Mechanical Network Tecnology), dinos tu problema tendré tu hardware... más nuestra línea de regalos.- dijo sonriente Don.- si no lo tenemos lo hacemos

.- Vaya.- Mickie enredó un dedo en un largo rizo dorado.- en verdad pareces una princesa con ese cabello.- Catherine se sonrojó profundamente.

.- No digas eso Mickie.- dijo ella sentándose junto a Donatello que seguía ocupado con su celular.- me avergüenzas.- Leonardo miraba detenidamente su cabello, era castaño con mechones dorados y a pesar de la tenue iluminación que había en el estudio de Donatello, este aun lanzaba reflejos.- Dony, ya que me cambié de ropa, podrías curarme de nuevo?.-

Don dejó el celular y vio que ella traía puesto un short no muy revelador pero aun así sonrió.- Encantado, en momentos como este adoro ser el medico familiar.-

.- Mmmmmmmmmmm.- el murmullo fue general.

.- Bájate de tu nube, querido hermanito.- susurraba Raphael a Leo.- y cierra la boca.-

.- Eh?. De que demonios hablas Rapha?.- dijo este también en un susurro, Rapha solo sonrió con sarcasmo.

.- Sencillo, deja de babear.-

.- Rayos!.- Leonardo se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

.- Leo debe haberse acordado que le tocaba preparar el desayuno.- dijo Mickie entregándole la hoja de entregas a Raphael.

.- Si.- dijo este aguantando una sonrisa sin éxito.- eso debe ser.-

.- Iré a ayudarlo.- dijo Catherine, Don ya había terminado de vendarla y se encaminó despacio. Raphael masculló algo incomprensible mientras arrugaba las hojas.

.- Deberías lavarte esa boca con jabón más seguido Raphita.- dijo Don terminando con el celular.- se te quedan atoradas palabritas como esa muy seguido.-

.-

Acaso se notaba tanto que le gustaba esa niña, él, el que debía dar el ejemplo? Estaba comportándose como un idiota. Comenzó a sacar huevos del refrigerador y al cerrarlo se encontró de frente con ella.

.- Puedo ayudarte?.- Leo emitió algo parecido a un gruñido mientras ella sacaba tomate y algunas verduras.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras él batía los huevos y ella cortaba verdura, de vez en cuando Cat le lanzaba una mirada sin obtener resultado.

.- Se ve que tu y Rapha se viven incordiando.- Leo dejó de batir y la miró fijamente.

.- Incordiando? Ese solo busca cualquier pretexto para molestar y según él el que no deja de fastidiar soy yo.- Cat rió suavemente.- Y no te rías, no sabes lo molesto que puede ser en verdad ese tipo.-

.- Jeje, es que imagino que Rapha diría lo mismo de ti, claro que con palabras más folclóricas.- Leo también sonrió.

.- Para haber tenido fiebre en la noche te ves bien.-

.- Para haber dormido en un sillón te ves bien.-

.- Mmmm, si te quedarás mas con nosotros les diré a los chicos que te arreglaremos la habitación de las visitas, ya no lo terminamos por que April recuperó su departamento...-

.- Quien es April?

.- Es nuestra única amiga humana, y también tenemos un amigo llamado Casey, muy allegado a Rapha, igual de maniático pero buena gente... ellos se sorprendieron mucho al conocernos, por eso nos extraña que tu...

.- Me comporte así? Lo repito, he visto cosas fantásticas.- miró de soslayo a la puerta por si venia alguien.- de hecho te confieso que mis escasos 2 amigos me habían dicho algo al respecto.- Leo se interesó.- uno vio a alguien correr con una agilidad pasmosa por unos altos edificios y a un chico de traje verde en una super moto; mi única amiga una vez se topó con un chico muy extravagante en una tienda de antigüedades y jura haberle visto 3 dedos verdes.-

.- Jejeje y tu crees en esas cosas, recuerda que es NY.- dijo Leo muy divertido sacando una sartén.-

.- Ah si? Entonces explícame por que una vez yendo a la escuela miré de frente a un chico que estaba en una alta azotea y que luego desapreció en un parpadeo.- Leo tragó saliva.- pudo haber sido cualquiera de ustedes aunque supongo que pudo sucederles con cualquier gente.- suspiró intensamente.

Los huevos estuvieron rápidos y el olor atrajo a los demás, incluyendo a Don quien le entregó su celular.

.- Wow, lo dejaste mejor que nuevo Dony.- dijo Cat cuando terminó de desayunar.

.- Gracias, luego te daré tarjetas para tus amistades.- Dony estaba muy contento con su reacción.

Raphael terminaba de devorar lo de su plato y lanzó una pregunta.

.- Si tu no conoces a los DP, entonces que diablos querían contigo!

.- Repito que no se nada, aunque en las noticias he escuchado de una pandilla de los dragones.-

.- Son los mismos.- dijo Mickie limpiando su plato.

.- Pero no tengo ni idea, tal vez secuestrarme, con eso de que mi papá era el dueño de una cadena de pastelerías.-

.- Entonces si tienes que ver con las pastelerías Marjoies!.- dijo Mickie emocionado, ella asintió sonriendo.

.- Si, y al morir papá me dejó como heredera, pero pues no esta a mi nombre y...-

.- No.- dijo Leo de pronto.- hay algo más.- miró a Raphael.- tu dijiste que los escuchaste decir que la querían entera para el jefe.- este asintió.- ese es Hun y detrás de Hun...

.- Shredder!...- dijeron todos en coro, Catherine palideció, ese nombre... lo había escuchado hace mucho tiempo... demasiado tal vez, recordaba muy pocas cosas de su niñez... la mayoría recuerdos felices, pero su único recuerdo doloroso era haber escuchado a su madre gritar ese nombre mientras lloraba amargamente.

* * *

.-

Hey hey, he tardado un poco, pero Brendita me dejó mas tela, así que me sacrificaré, espero halla mejorado mi escritura UUu, muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia, Neko me ha pasado sus rew, yo solo escribo y trato de mejorar lo que Neko me platica...weno nos vimos en el próximo cap y escriban mas rewiews please.


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos

Hullo, hullo (por cierto esto es hola en hobbit je) aquí estoy de nuevo pasando en limpio los apuntes de Neko (quien aunque no lo crean apenas lleva un cap en lo que yo he subido cuatro...floja... bueno yo también flojeo je) bueno pues el nombre de Shredder a calado en la mente de Cat y muchas dudas saltaran como chispas... continuamos.

* * *

.-

Flashback

La voz de su mamá gritando ese nombre, con mezcla de furia, odio, tristeza... dolor... aunque tan solo tuviera 3 años...ese grito angustiante resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez... mientras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas veía a su mamá levantando y abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de su tío Yoshi...su querido tío Yoshi...

Fin Flashback

.- Con un demonio... REACCIONA!.- escuchó la potente voz de Raphael y al abrir los ojos vió una gran mano verde detenerse a escasos centímetros de su cara.

.-¡Ah!.- las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y miró de frente a Raphael quien mostraba gran angustia con su mano aun alzada hacia ella, al parecer iba a abofetearla para hacerla volver en si, se recargó en sus brazos mientras respiraba agitadamente y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, pudo distinguir la figura de Leo que la miraba con preocupación y un dejo extraño.

.- ¿Que sucedió Cat?.- dijo Donatello mortificado acercándose a ella, sentándola de nuevo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Entraste en shock y no podíamos hacerte reaccionar.- limpió su rostro con un suave pañuelo y le dejó otro en la mano.

.- N-no lo se..- dijo titubeante.- pero cuando escuché ese nombre fue como si me echaran un balde de agua fría y recuerdos vagos se me agolparan de repente y fueran muy... dolorosos...- los cuatro tortugas se miraron entre si.- hay algo escondido en mi memoria y ese nombre la ha empezado a remover... recordé lo más doloroso junto con la muerte de mis padres... la horrible muerte de mi tío Yoshi...- todos intercambiaron una mirada secreta de nuevo... ese nombre era sagrado entre ellos... tal vez habría mil Yoshis en el mundo... ¿pero por que precisamente ese nombre?.

* * *

.-

Catherine se tranquilizó con una taza de té preparada por Leonardo, quien se la llevó hasta la gran sala que utilizaban como Dojo, mientras los demás practicaban, aunque no estuviera el maestro Splinter deberían entrenar un par de veces o el maestro se daría cuenta.

.- ¿Mejor?.- la profunda voz de Leonardo la sacó de su éxtasis ante el humeante té, esta asintió.- Me alegro mucho, no sabes cuanto me... nos preocupamos, será mejor que entrene con la chicos, si gustas observar.- y de un salto se unió a sus hermanos quienes al verlo junto a ellos comenzaron con sincronía a ejecutar las Katas básicas. Cat los veía con gran atención y las imágenes volvieron a llegar.

Flashback

.- Mírame bien Neko-chan, observa mis movimientos.- la segunda palabra japonesa que había aprendido Cathy o Kitty como le decía su mamá, era Neko-chan que significaba gatito y le fascinaba escuchar que la nombraba así su apuesto tío Yoshi quien hacia sorprendentes ejecuciones en el tatami en medio del Dojo que el dirigía, ese día no había estudiantes y su mamá solía dejarla algunas tardes con él mientras trabajaba en la academia de gimnasia, luego la niña se acercó a su tío y comenzó a seguirle el paso con movimientos temblorosos pero entusiastas.- ¡Esa es mi Neko-chan! Algún día serás tan buena como tu...-

.- ¡Mami!.-

.- Exacto...- este casi se ahoga al ver a la preciosa mujer de cabellos dorados mirarlo con esa mirada de te atrapé.- hola Hana-chan...-

.- ¿Enseñando de nuevo a Kitty tus Katas, Yoshi?.- dijo esta sonriendo divertida mientras le extendía los brazos a su pequeña replica, Catherine era idéntica a ella, salvo que su cabello tenia ciertas tonalidades diferentes.

.- ¡Si!. Bushido es justicia, verdad y honor...- exclamó la pequeña y de pronto se tapó la boca con sus manitas.- pero mami no debe saber que yo se...-

.- Mmmmmm, y para que me quejo?. Con tu papá te aprendes todas las coberturas de los pasteles y ya sabes extender la masa de galletas.- dijo ella suspirando.

.- Hojaldre...- luego sonrió a ambos y tomando sus manos hizo que se juntaran y dando saltitos corrió hacia la casa-jaula de la rata mascota del tío Yoshi.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la niña quien sé hacia la que jugaba mientras los dejaba entrelazados.

.- Y así quieres que no la considere mía, Hana-chan, con tan poca edad aprende rápidamente y si tu la entrenaras...-

.- La gimnasia la atrae, ya veremos para el Kung Fu, pero...- se acercó al pecho de Yoshi y suspiró.

.- Alex me dijo que no hay problema.- dijo este mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-

.- Se lo pediste?.-

.- Pues es su padre no?.-

.- P-pues si, el le dio su apellido...-

.- Por que así tu lo decidiste... jamás quisiste hacerte las pruebas...-

.- Yoshi...tu decidiste irte después de esa noche y luego lo que paso con Alex...-

.- Lo se, fue mi decisión y la tuya, somos unos tontos, pero desde que te volví a encontrar y con tan poco tiempo para ser madre... te amé mas que nunca aunque hubiera solo una pequeña posibilidad de que yo fuera... pero Alex también te amaba...-

.- Y por eso no me casé con ninguno, y Kitty tiene el apellido de Alex, pero aunque te diga tío, ella te ve como un padre también.-

.- Y agradezco a Dios por eso.-

.- ¡Tío!.- la niña realizaba unos grandes saltos en el tatami.- Chuu me enseño esto...-

.- ¡Su nombre es Splinter!.- dijo Yoshi sonriéndole a la pequeña que brincaba junto a su querida mascota.

Fin Flashback

Catherine se levantó despacio dejando la taza vacía a un lado y comenzó a caminar alrededor de los chicos que parecían no prestarle atención. Había algunos ornamentos orientales, de seguro de su maestro del que no recordaba el nombre, de pronto algo llamó su atención... los estandartes puestos con orgullo en una pared le eran tan familiares.

.- Son los símbolos del Bushido.- dijo la suave voz de Leonardo sacándola de sus pensamientos.- justicia, verdad y ...-

.- Honor?.- dijo ella en una débil sonrisa, Leo asintió impresionado.

.- El estandarte de en medio es un enigma hasta para nuestro maestro... su maestro lo hizo simbolizando su escuela...-

.- La espada que protege la vida, junto a todos los símbolos del Bushido.- dijo Cat suavemente y sin titubear, en ese momento todos dejaron de practicar y se acercaron a ella, todos estaban estupefactos al describir el significado del estandarte.

Leonardo la tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia él mientras ella mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo mirando el suelo.

.- ¿Quien te enseñó eso...como lo sabes?.- la zarandeo levemente y esta alzó la mirada a él.

.- Eso quisiera saberlo.- dijo ella tristemente.- la cortina de mi memoria aun no se puede descorrer bien.-

Raphael se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- No te preocupes nena, nosotros tenemos el mejor maestro en el arte de sacarte tus memorias.-

.- ¡Pero el maestro no esta Raph!.- dijo Michelangelo.

.- Pero el maestro decidió regresar.- dijo una profunda y sabia voz.

Todos voltearon a la entrada, el maestro Splinter estaba parado en el umbral.

* * *

.-

.- Su- su maestro es una rata?.- dijo sin querer Catherine mientras el sensei se acercaba y la miraba fijamente.

.- Creo que omitimos esa pequeñisíma parte.- dijo Mickie rascándose la cabeza.

.- Muy bien mis hijos, me pueden presentar a su invitada.- no fue el que no estuviera molesto con ellos por que llevaran a un extraño, la sorpresa fue que no dijera que hacia ella allí, al contrario la miraba curioso...como si reconociera algo o a alguien.

.- Soy Catherine.- dijo esta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- y siento estar en su casa sin su permiso por...-

.- ¡Yo la rescaté de los Dragones Púrpura, sensei!.- dijo rápidamente Raphael poniéndose frente a ella en gesto protector.

.- Algo así supuse.- dijo el sensei tranquilamente.- pero jamás pense que TU trajeras a alguien a nuestro hogar.- Raph giró la cabeza al parecer abochornado.- pero eso no fue lo que me hizo salir de mi meditación, una fuerte presencia me hizo volver a casa.- señaló a Cat.- tu tienes una esencia no muy desconocida para mi y quiero averiguarlo.- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que el sensei acababa de decir.

.- tiene razón, desde que llegue a este lugar.- dijo Catherine sin miedo alguno.- he comenzado a recordar cosas y me abruman esos pensamientos.- el maestro se encaminó al centro del dojo y Leonardo le hizo un gesto a ella para que se acercara junto a los demás, Catherine quedó sentada frente al maestro quien mantenía su mirada fija en ella, como si sus facciones le dieran una respuesta.

.- Jovencita, hay un gran pasado en ti, lleno de tantas emociones que hasta para mi son difíciles recordar...-

.- ¿Usted conoció a la familia de Catherine, sensei?.- exclamó Leonardo mirando de reojo el pálido semblante de Catherine quien al parecer temblaba.

.- Eso creo.- dijo el sensei seriamente.- pero falta que la joven Catherine acepte mi ayuda.-

Por respuesta Cat se inclinó.- Si usted puede ayudarme, le quedaré enormemente agradecida.-

El maestro Splinter se acercó más a ella y le alzó el mentón, observando sus ojos de dorado color miel que lo miraban fijamente, eran tan puros, como los de una dama que hace mucho no recordaba.

.- Muy bien pequeña, cierras tus ojos y deja tu mente en blanco... te ayudaré a descorrer las cortinas de tu pasado, aunque sean dolorosos?.- esta asintió levemente.- solo espero que no perturben demasiado tu presente.-

* * *

.-

Flashback

Como todos los sábados por la mañana, Kitty como le llamaba cariñosamente su mamá, caminaba con esta por el tranquilo barrio cercano a la casa de su tío Yoshi y llegaban siempre al supermercado a comprar el almuerzo, mientras su mamá le compraba castañas asadas un joven de gran estatura llamó su atención, tenia el cabello rubio en una coleta y al parecer traía una herida reciente en la mejilla izquierda, pasó cerca de ella sonriéndole siniestramente y tocó su cabeza haciéndola estremecer de terror, pero cuando su mami la vió a punto de llorar el joven había desaparecido.

Al llegar al edificio donde estaba el departamento del tío Yoshi, su madre Elizabeth se puso en guardia, su experiencia como guerrera ninja no podía dejar de salir a flote cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, el silencio era ensordecedor y el ambiente estaba demasiado denso, tomo a Kitty y la puso en su espalda y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo piso donde estaba el departamento y escuela de su querido Yoshi... abrió la puerta del Dojo que cedió al primer empujón...estaba abierta y el dojo estaba completamente iluminado por la luz de sol que comenzaba a brillar en el cielo, pero lo que esa suave luz iluminaba en el centro del Dojo era el cuerpo de su amado Yoshi tirado en un charco de sangre, Kitty no comprendía muy lo que sucedía, pero de pronto solo quería llorar, llamar a su tío Yoshi que se levantara, pero al parecer este no podía escuchar a su mamá que lo llamaba una y otra vez... que Hana-chan estaba junto a él así como su pequeña Neko-chan... pero en vano sirvieron las palabras y su madre abrazaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su amado tío mientras gritaba lo que se convertiría en el nombre más temido de su corta existencia...

.- ¡ SHREDDER!.-

Fin Flashback

.-

Catherine cayó de frente en el piso mientras se ahogaba en sollozos, los chicos se arremolinaron a su alrededor tratando de darle consuelo, habían escuchado ese relato de su maestro hacia tiempo, pero escucharlo de la versión vista a través de una pequeña niña los había hecho llorar también, el maestro Splinter también lloraba.

.- Lo había olvidado.- exclamó Cat enderezándose bajo el suave abrazo de todos.- mi mente había enterrado esos tristes recuerdos.- luego dirigio su mirada al maestro Splinter.- usted, era Chuu... Splinter, la mascota de mi tío Yoshi.-

.- Así es pequeña, Shredder fue el asesino de mi maestro Yoshi y quien destruyó a nuestra familia.-

.- Pero usted no esta solo.- dijo ella mirando a las tortugas que se limpiaban las lagrimas...hasta Raph lo hacia disimuladamente.- en cambio yo... ya no me queda nadie.- miró al suelo dejando caer lágrimas de nuevo.

Leonardo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.- Si tu quieres, por el tiempo que tu quieras... esta será tu casa y nosotros... .tu familia.- esta se abrazó fuertemente a el haciéndolo sonrojar.

.- ¡Eso no se vale!.- dijo Mickie quejándose junto a un lloroso Don y un poco molesto Raph.- Yo iba a decirle lo mismo.-

Mientras sucedía eso el maestro Splinter meditaba si también Shredder estaría involucrado en la muerte de los padres de Catherine, si era así Catherine estaba en un verdadero peligro.

* * *

.-

Lo admito... tardé demasiado en subir, y yo que me atrevía a quejarme de Neko jeje, bueno el pasado de Catherine esta fuertemente ligado a las tortugas, especialmente el maestro Splinter, pero aun hay secretos que develar acerca del pasado de sus padres y las razones de Shredder...ahora si prometo subir rápido.


	5. El pasado familiar

Si ya se...ya se me pegó lo tardada de aquella...en fin ya terminó con Ctsubasa ( aunque amenaza con epilogo no llena les digo) bueno, Cat ya descubrió su lazo con Splinter y Yoshi pero al parecer todavía hay que averiguar que quiere Shredder con ella...

* * *

.-

Catherine estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con Michelangelo, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una humeante taza de té, alzó la vista y Mickie le sonrió tiernamente.

.- Que le sucede a mi princesa?.- dijo este acercando su mano a la de ella.- Estas muy pensativa.

.- Como que recordar tantas cosas no me cayó muy bien.- dijo esta recargándose en la mesa mientras observaba que los demás llegaban a la cocina junto con el maestro Splinter quien se sentó a su lado.

.- Nuestro pasado suele ser doloroso pero nos hace más fuertes.- dijo este sonriéndole tristemente mientras le servían una taza de té.

Leonardo puso un gran platón con bollos calientes y el aroma de estos y el té inundó la cocina, hasta Raphael se veía extraño entre tanta seriedad reinante.

.- Maestro Splinter.- dijo Raphael.- sabemos la razón por la que Shredder mató al maestro Yoshi, pero la madre de Catherine que tenia que ver?.- todos voltearon hacia el maestro.- por que hay una gran probabilidad de que el también...-

.-¿Este relacionado con la muerte de mi mamá?.- Raph asintió y el maestro Splinter le dio un largo sorbo a su té.

.- No me gusta hablar de los que ya no están con nosotros pero... tu sabias de la relación entre mi maestro y tu madre?.- esta se sonrojo y desvió su mirada hacia abajo.

.- Se amaban, siempre lo supe, no era extraño para mi verlos... abrazados...- Cat se sonrojo mientras todos voltearon a verla.

.- Entonces que onda con tu papá...- exclamó Donatello haciéndola sonrojar más mientras los demás le aventaban bolitas de servilletas por esa pregunta tan boba.

.- Ejem, ejem.- carraspeó el maestro y al tener toda la atención prosiguió.- Mi maestro Yoshi así como tu madre y tu padre se conocieron en Japón... mi maestro era alumno del Clan Foot y tu madre también llegó a entrenar ahí, el joven Alex vivia en Japón desde que era un chico... cuando llegó tu madre superó muchas pruebas para entrar y más cuando se enteraron que era una mujer... mi maestro Yoshi era el alumno mas aventajado y se enfrentó a ella quedando muy impresionado al igual que el consejo que la aprobó, especialmente un miembro del consejo que se interesó mucho en ella...Oroku Saki...- Raphael se atragantó con su té.

.- Okeyyyyy, déjenme entenderlo, el maestro Yoshi estaba en el Clan Foot (supongo que entonces el clan no estaba corrompido) pero Shredder en el consejo...-

.- Shredder es Oroku Saki?.- dijo Cat mientras todos asentían.- Hace poco conocí a un señor con ese nombre en la pastelería de mi papá... su mirada era penetrante...- Leo se puso de pie sobresaltado.

.- Era de aspecto japonés?.- esta asintió.- Y que te dijo?.-

.- Que le recordaba a alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo...- Leo observó los brillantes ojos de Catherine, en verdad su madre debió ser muy hermosa.

.- Tu madre era conocida como Lady Hana, fue la mejor guerrera junto con mi maestro Yoshi, juntos eran invencibles y Saki no veía eso con buenos ojos a pesar de que el mismo se encargó de su entrenamiento, luego ellos se enamoraron perdidamente... aunque eso fue a amor a primera vista hasta que... mi maestro tuvo que irse a una misión especial muy larga y no permitió que tu madre lo acompañara...

Flashback

.- Compréndeme Hana-chan, tal vez no regrese y no quiero arriesgarte...-

.- Y vivir sin ti...prefiero morir junto a ti...- la hermosa guerrera lo miraba con su brillantes ojos color miel.

.- Hana-chan.- la abrazó fuertemente.- no puedo ser egoísta, no ves que te amo tanto...- se fundieron en un largo beso mientras el acariciaba su larga cabellera dorada... luego se juraron amor eterno entre besos y suspiros mientras la luna era testigo de ese secreto. Pero en la mañana al despertar Elizabeth se encontró sola y con una nota en la almohada de Yoshi y se sintió abandonada por que su amado Amato Yoshi no había querido confiarle su misión y tomó la decisión más abrupta de todas...

.- Pido licencia para retirarme del Clan.- el consejo se la dio sin chistar aunque le dijeron que ella siempre seria un miembro privilegiado y respetaron su decisión de irse... el único que no lo aceptó fue Saki pero el tuvo que ceder ante la petición de la joven guerrera.

Fin Flashback

.- Tu madre pensó que el maestro Yoshi la había abandonado luego de haber estado con ella.- el maestro quiso reír al ver la expresión sonrojada de los jóvenes presentes.- y Lady Hana tomó el primer barco para Inglaterra y se encontró con su viejo amigo Alexander Marjoies... el cual también tenia una gran amistad con el maestro Yoshi... luego de una noche de beber en exceso lady Hana amaneció en la misma cama que Alexander sin saber a ciencia cierta si...- Catherine pegó un brincó sobresaltada.-

.- Creo que ya es suficiente.- dijo esta a punto de hervir de vergüenza.- ya se me el resto... cuando mamá llegó a América supo que estaba embarazada y el que me dio apellido fue mi papá Alex... pero mamá estuvo siempre firme en no averiguar quien era mi verdadero padre... ellos fueron las personas que mas la amaron y no quería lastimar a ninguno.- Mickie dio un largo sorbo a su té y la miro sonriente.

.- Lo que apenas puede carburar mi pobre cerebro es que nuestro apreciable Shredder estaba perdidamente enamorado de la madre de Cat.- Donatello le lanzaba aire con una servilleta por tal respuesta a un muy sonriente Mickie.

.- En verdad te estas quemando la máquina Mickie, pero si todo eso quedó en el pasado, que diablos querrá Shredder con mi Catherine?.- dijo Donatello

.- Tu Catherine?.- dijeron tres voces a coro mientras la aludida sonreía traviesamente.

.- Se dice que nuestra herencia queda en nuestros hijos.- dijo el maestro Splinter.- así que supongo que Shredder quiere la de Lady Hana a toda costa.- Leonardo se levantó abruptamente de la mesa.

.- No lo permitiremos, nosotros la protegeremos en nombre de sus padres.- todos asintieron.

Catherine quiso llorar de nuevo pero se aguantó las ganas y se conformó por dejarse llevar por el aroma de su té.

* * *

.-

El maestro Splinter había decidido regresar a su meditación de nuevo y les encargó el cuidado de la chica mientras tanto.

.- Leonardo, como el mayor ahora te dejo otra responsabilidad más.- este asintió mientras Raphael mascullaba algo pero se calló cuando el maestro se dirigió a el.- Tu también Raphael, eres de los mayores y quien la trajo a nuestro cuidado, también será tu obligación.- este inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y los dos chicos vieron alejarse a su querido sensei.

.- No puedo creer que solo viniera a verla.- dijo Rapha dejándose caer en un sillón mientras Leo pasaba por su lado.

.- Tu mismo lo escuchaste, el sintió su esencia, acaso no comprendes que ella puede ser...-

.- La hija del maestro Yoshi, ya -lo – se Leo, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa, Shredder ha de querer eliminarla por esa razón también... vaya no puedo imaginarme a Shredder enamorado.- dijo este muy divertido.- pero bueno, si hasta tu puedes enamorarte no es tan difícil...-

.- YA vas a comenzar a molestar?.- dijo Leo alzando los puños pero se detuvo al escuchar...

.- Ah si que Karaii no te gustó? Uhhhhhhh por lo que veo soy muy malo en eso de la observación.- dijo este con esa sonrisa burlona suya al ver a su hermano cerrar la boca y darse la vuelta.- Me preguntó que diría Catherine si supiera que estuviste enamorado de otra por que no me digas que ella tampoco te gusta...-

.- YA CIERRA LA BOCA RAPHAEL!.- Leo se detuvo al ver a sus otros dos hermanos mirarlo tan molesto.

.- Si quieren los dejamos solos.- dijo Donatello.- yo solo quería decirles que las pizzas estarán listas en unos minutos y que buscaran a Cat para cenar.-

.- Si gustas mejor lo hago yo.- dijo Mickie quitándose el delantal pero Leo lo detuvo con un gesto.

.- No te preocupes Michelangelo.- le lanzó una mirada fiera a Raphael quien aun sonreía divertido.- lo haré yo, preparen la mesa.- y salió de la sala.

Donatello esperó a que saliera y se plantó frente a Raphael.

.- Se puede saber que tanto le dijiste a Leo, esta a punto de estallar y tenia esa mirada de que te esta acumulando puntos.-

.- Nada, solo la verdad que se niega a aceptar, no es tan virtuoso como presume y debe asimilar que todos tenemos esos sentimientos humanos con todo e imperfecciones.-

.- Como tu comprenderás, no?.- dijo Don sonriendo diabólicamente al verlo tensarse.- Entonces debes aceptar los tuyos también, no creas que no te he visto, pero no creas que por que tu la encontraste es tuya... esta demasiado confusa, no la confundas más y déjala descansar estos días para conocerla mas no?.- se levantó magnánimamente y se dirigió a la cocina junto con Mickie.

.- Ah si?. Y acaso tu no le has metido mano, pervertido amateur... y de que diablos sentimientos me conoces...- le gritó mientras iba detrás de él.

.- Haste el que no sabe, pero lo mío es profundamente profesional...- dijo Don mientras sacaba los platos y Mickie sacaba una ardiente pizza.-

.-Pues yo si la quiero.- dijo Mickie mientras los otros dos lo miraban boquiabiertos.

.- Eh?.-

* * *

.-

Una figura caminaba frenéticamente por los poco iluminados pasillos, el cuarto de visitas aun no estaba listo así que ella no se encontraba ahí y se dirigió al lugar donde el mismo se ponía a meditar, la biblioteca del sensei estaba al final del pasillo por ser el lugar donde menos ruido había sobre todo cuando todos estaban en casa, abrió la puerta y reprimió un suspiro de alivio al verla recargada en la pared donde vislumbra una débil luz proveniente de un pequeño tragaluz.

.- Con que, aquí estas.- esta alzo la mirada y poso sus dulces ojos miel en él pero notó un dejo de tristeza en ellos.- Ya vamos a cenar, no te quedes aquí sola.- pero al ver que esta no contestaba ni hacia ademán de levantarse se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.- Que te sucede? Supongo que todo lo que te dijo el sensei te dejo tan pensativa, no te apures...nosotros estamos igual...-

.- Es difícil enterarse que tienes 3 padres y que un asesino enamorado de tu madre es tal vez el culpable de la muerte de los 3.- se abrazó a sí misma para luego verse abrazada por unos fuertes brazos verdes y recargarse en un caparazón que al contacto se sentía suave.

.- Yo se que será muy difícil de asimilar, pero debes saber que te... que todos te apoyaremos y no te dejaremos sola...ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, solo si tu quieres.- Cat alzo la mirada y se encontró con los insondables ojos de Leonardo, en verdad se sentía perderse en ellos... se recargó mas en él sintiéndose protegida.

.- Si quiero... con todo mi corazón quiero quedarme con ustedes.- se escuchó un pequeño rugido.- y quiero ir a cenar antes de que me devores.- se levanto tomándolo sonriente de la mano.

.- Me creerías capaz de eso?.- se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho pero ella ya lo llevaba de la mano hacia la cocina... en realidad Rapha tendría razón y se estaba enamorando? No quería ilusionarse...no de nuevo... había sufrido mucho.

* * *

.-

Jejejeje, me he tardado demasiado, Neko ya terminó su otro fic aunque le faltan los epílogos ( les digo que no llena la mujer) y pues como verán esta no acabo en triángulo sino en cuadrado y pues Catherine tiene la viena del sensei de quedarse hasta que ella quiera...Leo ya estuvo ilusionado una vez y Raph no dudará en recordárselo... disculpen la tardanza se me atravesó un extraordinario ( snif) pero ya lo pasé je y pues ya mero viene Neko aunque me gusta escribir sus trabajos ( no se de donde saca tanta imaginación y eso que trabaja) bueno nos vemos el próximo cap.


	6. Guerra de pasteles y sentimientos

------------------------------

Hello…creo que tenemos un retraso lleno de telarañas, mil disculpas…debido a un error técnico (mas que nada Sasami se perdió con todo y capítulos y hasta ahora los encontró ¬ ¬u ) y pues en si no le cuelga demasiado así que nos pondremos al día…continuamos.

------------------------------

.- En verdad puedes hacerme un delicioso pastel????!!!!!!!.-

Mickie miraba con adoración a su querida "princesa" quien estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

.- Oh vamos Mike…no es nada del otro mundo hacer un pastel.- decía Cat mientras los demás lanzaban un suspiro envidioso.

.- Oh si Mikie… " mi pastel"…parece que eres el único chico en esta guarida.-Donatello lanzaba chispas por los ojos y Leonardo y Raphael mantenían un silencio sepulcral.

.- Que les pasa??.- preguntaba Mickie inocentemente diabólico.

.- Pero si el pastel será para todos…verdad Cat?.- esta asintió aguantando la risa ante tanto berrinche masculino.

.- Bueno en ese caso…- Donatello devoró su rebanada de pizza de un bocado.- primero hay que limpiar la cocina y ver que ingredientes necesitamos….. Rapha??.-

El aludido se levantó y se puso una chaqueta para luego sostener su casco en sus manos.

.- Muy bien jefe, denme la misión y yo traeré los ingredientes.-

Catherine revisó rápido la alacena y el refrigerador y llenó una lista pequeña y se la tendió a Raphael, quien luego de guiñarle un ojo salio a toda velocidad.

Leonardo ayudaba a Cat a limpiar la cocina mientras Mickie y Don discutían que tan grande seria el pastel.

.- Supongo que tu padre Alex fue el que te enseñó todo sobre repostería.- dijo este tallando la barra de la cocina.

.- Así es…papa Alex era un verdadero genio, sus pastelerías se extendieron rápidamente y si algún día quería yo manejar alguna debería aprender el negocio… mamá también tenia un Dojo….- esta suspiró tristemente.- pero no quería que yo fuera muy seguido.-

Leonardo sonrió débilmente comprendiendo la preocupación de su mamá.

.- Y ustedes desde cuando aprendieron artes marciales?.-

.- Desde que tengo memoria.- Leo sonrió más ampliamente.

Era cierto…desde que podía mantenerse en pie recordaba el arduo entrenamiento junto a sus hermanos…a valerse por si mismos… a buscar cosas para sobrevivir…llevar a pesar de todo una vida feliz.

Catherine observaba detenidamente el perfil de Leonardo serio y feliz a la vez…podía distinguir mil emociones por sus ojos… sus ojos realmente le gustaban mucho…eran en verdad muy hermosos.

.- Hey…Cat aterriza!!!.- Leonardo la miraba de frente realmente muy divertido…estaba muy cerca de su rostro y la hizo sonrojarse de la sorpresa.

.- Eh???.- los ojos de Catherine estaban abiertos de par en par y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

Leo en verdad disfrutaba provocar esas reacciones en ella… ella realmente le encantaba.

.- Disculpen par de tortolitos…- Leo y Cat se sobresaltaron y se dieron cuenta que varios pares de ojos los veían muy entretenidos.- pero aquí están los ingredientes.- Raphael dejaba un par de bolsas sobre la barra mientras lanzaba una feroz mirada a su querido hermano mayor.

.- Bien.- Catherine comenzó a sacar las cosas mientras Mike seguía discutiendo con Don sobre el tamaño del pastel y Raphael trataba de asesinar a Leo con la mirada.

Un batir y mezclar de ingredientes inundó la cocina y lo que parecía ser una tranquila tarde acabó en una guerra de masa y crema…el primero en atacar indirectamente fue Mike ya que solo batió con mucha fuerza y el contenido de una gran cucharada fue a estrellarse en la cara de un ya calmado Raphael que preparaba las duyas de mermelada y chocolate.

Donatello solo alcanzó a decir un leve oh-oh cuando un chorro de chocolate nubló su visión de la crema que batía y su tazón voló de sus manos aterrizando en la cabeza de Leonardo que rebanaba la fruta del relleno.

Ya de ahí la batalla campal comenzó y Cat se vió recluida debajo de la barra de la cocina mientras los chicos se gritaban y lanzaban cosas entre risas y una que otra palabrota.

Después de que la tormenta menguara, Cat salió de su escondite, tampoco había salido bien librada ya que parte de los ingredientes también estaban en su rostro… alzó la mano señalando la puerta mandando a los vándalos a bañarse mientras ella limpiaba sus destrozos y trataba de recuperar ingredientes al menos para unas galletas.

Los castigados con la cabeza baja y una gran sonrisa salieron obedientemente…excepto Leonardo que se acercó cautelosamente a ella.

.- Lo siento Catherine…pero no por este batidero…- musitó con una suave sonrisa.

.- Entonces por…?'.- Cat enmudeció al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla embarrada de crema.

.- Sabes bien…- sonrió este traviesamente.- volveré pronto a ayudarte.- y se dió la vuelta rápidamente mientras Catherine se derretía junto a la crema.

------------------------------------------

Cuatro jóvenes limpiaban afanosamente lo que antes había sido un área de destrucción masiva, mientras Catherine sacaba varias bandejas de pastelitos y galletas.

.- MMMmmm si eso sabe tan bien como huele…estoy enamorado.- Mike mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el aroma inundaba la cocina.

.- Jejeje, que cosas dices Michelangelo.- Cat volteo la bandeja y las galletas cayeron en un tazón.- me das a entender que te enamoras muy fácilmente.-

Todos rieron ante la cara sonrojada de este.

.- Eso no es verdad…- Mike se sonrojó más.- pero la chica que me quiera debe saber preparar todo lo que me guste.-

.- Pobre.- exclamó Raphael recargándose en su trapeador.- no la dejaras salir de la cocina.-

.- Pues la que te aguante debe ser una mezcla entre sumo y peleador callejero…aunque con ese carácter dudo que haya una valiente….- Mike no terminó y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Raphael lanzársele.

.- Ya veras bocón!!!.-

Catherine observaba divertida la escena de atrapen a Michelangelo.

.- Esto es siempre??.-

.- Siempre!!!.- dijeron a coro Leo y Don.

Cat extendió 2 galletas y estratégicamente metió una en la boca de Rapha y la otra, Mike la atrapó de un gran salto.

.- Buenas??.-

Rapha extendió un pulgar mientras Mike la abrazaba efusivamente.

.- Deberías enseñarnos a preparar esto más seguido.- Don devoraba una galleta.- seria una gran venta como antídoto para controlar idiotas.-

Y así Don fue perseguido junto con el antídoto en brazos mientras Leonardo y Catherine tomaban una taza de té.

Cat pronto se dio cuenta que se habían quedado solos en esa pequeña cocina y recordó lo que había pasado hacia menos de 1 hora y se sonrojó sin querer.

.- Gracias…-

Esta volteo a mirar a Leo quien veía muy absorto su taza de té.

.- Gracias por darnos estos momentos de felicidad.-

.- No Leo… yo soy quien debe de agradecer tanta felicidad… hacia tanto que no compartía cosas tan pequeñas como estas.-

.- No sabes lo importante que es para Mickie el que lo consientan así… el sentirse querido.-

.- Después haré ese pastel que le gusta tanto… a ti que te gustaría Leo??.-

Volteo a mirarlo y los dos guardaron silencio cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron.

"_Te enamoras muy fácilmente"_

Las palabras que le había dicho a Michelangelo habían sido a la ligera y en son de broma…pero ahora resonaban en su cabeza mientras sentía como Leo deslizaba su mano por su cabello y luego por su mejilla.

Un suave calor inundó su cuerpo y al parecer también el de Leo ya que su mano era calida.

Su mirada era profunda y misteriosa…quería perderse en esa mirada, quería escuchar con palabras lo que esos ojos querían decirle.

.- Leonardo…-

Este esbozó una suave sonrisa que la acarició por completo…quería esa sonrisa por siempre…

.- Tienes frío??.-

.- Eh?.-

Esta se sorprendió por la pregunta y se dio cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja.

Sin miramientos este la abrazó haciéndola enrojecer…

.- Tu sabes que es este sentimiento??.-

Fue una oración en susurro pero Catherine la escuchó perfectamente e iba a responderle pero así de repente la soltó y se levantó alejándose de la cocina…dejándola sola

.- Catherine te sientes bien?.-

Mike la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró discretamente hacia donde Leo había desaparecido.

.- Si Mike… estoy bien.-

Raphael no estaba muy convencido, cuando entraron en la cocina después de corretear a Michelangelo se le hizo ver un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

.-.

Cat guardaba las galletas que habían sobrevivido cuando algo la hizo voltear, Raphael la miraba seriamente.

.- Si quieres hablar de algo solo sígueme gatito..-

Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta.

.- Gatito??.-

Este la esperaba recargado en el elevador que conducía al garage y subieron por él llegando frente a la motocicleta de Raphael.

Este le tendió un casco rojo intenso e hizo una pregunta en silencio.

.- Llévame a pasear Rapha.-

.-

Su larga cabellera se agitaba al ritmo del motor…la ancha espalda de Rapha la protegía mientras este volaba por el puente…a donde llegarían??

Y la respuesta llegó cuando Raphael se estacionó afuera de un acogedor café oriental…sinceramente no checaba con el estilo de este.

.- Sorprendida??.- Raphael hacia una seña a la camarera quien lo reconoció de inmediato.

.- Raphael-san, hoy no vienes solo…- miró a Cat con una mirada extraña…tal vez celosa??

.- Ella es una buena amiga de mi familia…casi casi somos primos…- le guiñó un ojo a la chica oriental y esta pareció relajarse.

.- Hai…en ese caso, les traeré los platillos especiales y el postre también esta delicioso.- se inclinó amablemente y voló a la cocina.

Catherine le lanza una mirada siniestra a un muy divertido Raphael.

.- Oye Rapha a la otra no me traigas al restaurant de una de tus novias.- Rapha mostraba sus amplios dientes.- capaz me echa veneno en el sushi.-

:- Nah Midori no haría eso…bueno en el té no te aseguro nada.-

.- Gracioso ¬¬u.-

.- Je Midori es una chica linda y cariñosa…sobre todo cuando trae trepadas varias cervezas.-

.- No me digas…no lo suponía.-

.- No seas celosa.-

.- Sueñas…-

.- De hecho si…-

.- Mmmmmm….

.- Leonardo no es tan inalcanzable como se ve.-

Catherine miro sorprendida a Raphael.

.- Pero es un poco cabezota aunque lo niegue… creo que en eso nos parecemos y por eso peleamos tanto… ya verás que tarde o temprano abrirá el corazón y tu debes abrir el tuyo…-

.- Raphael, que dices…

Raphael puso esa mirada seria de nuevo pero Midori hizo aparición con varios suculentos platos y Rapha y Cat no hablaron durante un buen rato.

.- Delicioso como siempre preciosa.- Raphael le tendía una brillante sonrisa a una sonrojada Midori que les servia té con postre.

.- Deberías ir y agradecerle a mis padres… aunque dijeron que en un momento vienen… te gustó la comida Catherine??.-

Esta asintió con una cucharada en la boca.

.- Me alegro.. Rapha- san nunca ha traído a nadie mas que sus hermanos o su maestro … quien es amigo de mi padre.

.- En serio??.-

.- Si, se llevan bien ya que mi padre es japonés y mi madre es china.

.- Me alegro…este postre es delicioso y tiene un toque chino…así que supongo que tu mama lo hizo.-

La chica asintió y luego aparecieron los padres de esta quienes los saludaron afectuosamente…mas tarde Raphael pagó la cuenta y panes al vapor para llevar iban guardados en el portaequipaje.

.- A Mike le encantan y en cuanto sepa que vinimos preguntara si llevamos algo… es una lastima que ya no encontremos una pastelería abierta a esta hora.-

.- Por que dices eso Rapha??.- Catherine sostenía el casco entre sus manos mientras Raphael se colocaba el suyo.

:- No lo sabes?? Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mike, cumple sus 18 años…-

.- Por eso lo del pastel…-

.- Eh??.-

.- Nada Raphael.- se puso el casco.- podemos irnos.-

Mientras volaban de nuevo por las avenidas recordó que Don ya le había arreglado el celular así que haría una discreta llamada y aprovecharía la noche.

.-

Leonardo rondaba como fiera enjaulada…no sabia si estaba mas molesto con Raphael por haberse llevado a Catherine sin avisar o consigo mismo por haberse portado de esa forma fría con ella.

Escuchó el ruido del elevador y observó la llegada de estos, traian bolsas de papel y un olor de pan inundó la guarida.

.- Hola Mickie, mira lo que te traje…-

Michelangelo cargaba jubiloso las bolsas mientras era seguido por Catherine quien pasó por un lado de Leonardo diciendo un suave hola.

.- Vaya que cara…- Rapha se veía muy divertido.- que esperabas… que se lanzara a tus brazos pidiendo perdón por salirse sin tu permiso.-

.- Yo no he dicho nada…-

Y se dio la vuelta sin dejar de echar un vistazo al pasar por la cocina…observó que Catherine veía muy interesada su celular.

.-

.- Dios mío estoy perdida…-

Catherine se dejaba caer cerca de una reja que le daba una fantástica vista de la Luna llena, pero ahora no podía admirar el paisaje ya que toda su atención estaba en tratar de llegar a casa.

Casa…. En eso se había transformado la guarida de las tortugas…en su casa…su hogar. Las semanas que había estado con ellos eran las más felices vacaciones que había pasado…solo tal vez el debil distanciamiento con Leonardo era el punto malo de ahí… hasta Raphael se había convertido en parte de su vida…

Mickie ya le había enseñado los principales caminos para llegar a la guarida por las alcantarillas y estaba la entrada por el garage… pero nooooooo… se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de salir a escondidas por el alcantarillado, cosa que había funcionado para salir pero para regresar se dio cuenta que daba vueltas por el mismo lugar.

Suspiró al ver el pastel que llevaba para Michelangelo, también llevaba una mochila con ropa y mas cosas para los demás, apenas en la tarde noche había hablado con Mimette, su tutora, que ya había llegado del viaje con Andre su prometido, le había explicado a medias lo que había pasado y le había encargado un pastel especial en la sucursal matriz de la pasteleria de su padre para el cumple de Mickie y para ya no meter en problemas a nadie había decidido ir sola.

Grave error ya que ahora estaba perdida y su celular al parecer no tenia señal ya que había intentado llamar a los chicos (excepto Leo) y ninguno contestaba.

Y lo peor del cuento es que se sentía observada…maldijo mentalmente no haber hecho caso de las recomendaciones de Leonardo de no salir sola… y si eran esos tipos de los dragones o peor aun de los Foot???.

Ahogó un sollozo y miró hacia la resplandeciente luna implorando un milagro.

Un ruido la puso sobre alerta…alguien se acercaba rápidamente… había entrenado duro con los chicos en las ultimas semanas así que se puso en guardia.

Una veloz figura se materializo cerniéndose sobre ella pero repentinamente esta bajo la guardia y se quedó frente a ella.

.- Gracias a Dios…aquí estas…-

La figura salió de las sombras y Catherine sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

.- Leonardo!!!!!.-

Esta intentó abrazarlo pero fue recibida por una fuerte cachetada que casi la tira al suelo.

.- Ahh!!!.- la mejilla le ardía debido al golpe y las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar pero no le daría gusto…no sin antes decirle unas cuantas…

.- IDIOTA!!!! Eres una tonta…- Leo tenia los ojos húmedos y una expresión que oprimió su corazón.- como te atreves a salirte así y preocuparme de muerte.-

.- Leo preocupado??.- la mente de Cat era un caos y mas cuando este se acercó a ella fundiéndose en un abrazo.

.- Estaba tan asustado…pasaron las horas y pensé que te pudiste haber lastimado…tonta…- Leo hablaba tan bajo que apenas lo escuchaba.

Catherine quería hablar… decirle que lo sentía… pero las palabras no llegaban a su cabeza y sus labios estaban muy ocupados para responder.

Ya que Leonardo la seguía abrazando fuertemente… mientras la besaba con la más infinita ternura.

.-

De por si era molesto seguir ordenes de ese imbecil de Hun… pero el maestro también se lo había ordenado, había estado siguiendo a esa niña durante toda la noche… la sospecha de que ella estaba relacionada con las tortugas se vio recompensada al verla entrar a las alcantarillas…al parecer estaba perdida la muy tonta…la observó con cuidado y sus rasgos se le hacían muy conocidos, por que esa niña era importante para el maestro Shredder??

Había decidido confrontarla cuando observó con sorpresa que esta se había puesto en guardia…ese estilo… le recordaba mucho al suyo propio, esa niña era experta en artes marciales ya que permanecía perfectamente quieta esperando a su atacante… de principio creyó que la había detectado a ella…pero una sombra hizo aparición que ni ella la había notado.

.- Gracias a Dios…aquí estas…-

Esa voz….recordaba esa voz…

Leonardo apareció frente a esa niña y Karaii sintió un extraño sofocamiento… que resintió mas al ver a esa niña acercarse felizmente a él.

Desvió la mirada pero luego escucho un golpe seco…Leonardo había abofeteado a la niña y esta lo miraba con ojos resentidos.

.- IDIOTA!!!! Eres una tonta…- Leonardo se veía alterado y sus ojos eran una lluvia de emociones.- como te atreves a salirte así y preocuparme de muerte.-

Luego el chico tortuga la abrazaba y besaba amorosamente, Karaii ya no pudo soportar seguir observando y se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

.- Por que…por que?????.- Karaii tenía años que no sentía ese fuerte impulso de llorar y ahora esa poderosa guerrera… la próxima líder del Clan Foot…de los Dragones Púrpura lloraba de celos y frustración.

-.—

Ese beso parecía que duraría por siempre…jamás pensó que un beso fuera tantas cosas a la vez…no quería que terminara… pero terminó.

Leonardo se separó de ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla lastimada murmurando un lo siento.

.- Lo siento??.-

Por que Leo decía eso…sentía haberla abofeteado o besado??

Había llegado al cielo y bajado de un solo golpe mientras lo veía sacar su celular y hablar a los demás con aparente calma.

Se acercó a ella y tomó su mochila sin mirarla siquiera, Cat recogió el pastel y comenzó a caminar detrás de él…inesperadamente le extendió la mano…esta solo dudó un instante en el cual Leonardo le sonreía traviesamente… esta le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose y sintiéndose muy feliz, ya que aun podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón.

.-

Flashback 

_.- IDIOTA!!!! Eres una tonta…- Leo tenia los ojos húmedos y una expresión que oprimió su corazón.- como te atreves a salirte así y preocuparme de muerte.-_

Fin Flashback 

.- Primero me golpea, luego me besa…- Cat tocó instintivamente sus labios.- y luego al llegar a casa… como si nada…-

Se metió de nuevo bajo las sabanas…recordando ese breve momento que no podia borrar de su mente.

.- Gatito??...-

.- Hola Raph…- dijo esta sin asomar la cara.- no me voy a levantar.-

Real soltó una divertida carcajada y se dejó caer en la cama.

.- Pues que pena, Mike ya vió su pastel y quiere agradecértelo a besos… si no te levantas te los va a venir a dar aquí.-

.- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…estoy desvelada y cansada.- dijo esta asomando el rostro somnoliento y vió como Rapha la miraba extrañado.

.- Y esa marca en tu carita???.- tocó un leve moretón y esta cimbró al contacto.- Contra que pared te estrellaste??.-

Cat estuvo a punto de decir que una verde y cabezota pero Rapha se adelantó.

.- Si no lo creyera diría que es un bofetón del estupido de mi hermano mayor…-

Esta se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello mientras lo miraba de hito en hito y Rapha seguia en su pose de adivino.

.- Veo que atiné.. si no sabré yo de golpes de ese… de perdido se la regresaste…-

.- R-Rapha yo…- Catherine soltó un gran suspiro y le platicó como acabo su aventura nocturna después de que todos la habían buscado la noche anterior.

Raphael le comentó como Leonardo había sido el único que se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba y como comenzó a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra para encontrarla.

.- Estaba totalmente desesperado…peor que yo en mis mejores días y el muy sinvergüenza bien que se las cobró eh?? Primero te golpea y luego te besa..- observó como Cat se sonrojaba de nuevo.- mmm debería intentar esa táctica.-

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Catherine y le revolvió sus rizos castaños.

.- Ya vez que el imbecil ese si te quiere y yo fui fiel testigo de eso… anda cámbiate rápido u otro tipo te robara un beso.-

.- Si, voy en seguida.- se levanto de un salto mientras tomaba algo de ropa mientras Raphael salía por la puerta no sin antes lanzarle una tierna mirada.

.-

Después de un buen sin vernos me han regresado mis script y darle con tubo a esta historia…con la sorpresa de que habrá Movie new el próximo año…ojala salga super… pues Cat esta perdidamente enamorada de Leo quien no da su brazo a torcer y pues sus sentimientos explotaron por si decirlo…Karaii ronda de nuevo por ahí y que tan ciertos serán los sentimientos de Leo por ella??? Rapha entrara al quite……nos vimos en la proxima.


	7. Despues de la tormentacalma?

* * *

.-

Dicen que cuando el amor toca a la puerta hay que abrirle por que no sabes cuando regresará de nuevo….

* * *

Había entrenado todo el día…los sacos estaban totalmente destrozados por todo el dojo y ella aun no podía pensar con la cabeza fría. 

.- Por lo que veo la suerte no te sonrió bien anoche…. Karaii.-

La aludida saludó respetuosamente y luego se puso de rodillas.

.- Sensei…la suerte fue adversa…encontré lo que busca pero encontré algo más… no le avisé de inmediato ya que usted estaba en proceso de recuperación.-

Shredder entró en el dojo y observó todos los sacos de entrenamiento rasgados y tirados y miró directamente a su alumna.

.- No importa…- se sentó en un cojín cercano.- da tu informe.-

.- Encontré a la jovencita llamada Catherine Marjoies en la pastelería de su familia…más tarde salió directamente hacia una vereda en las alcantarillas y cuando le di alcance…-

Karaii titubeo un poco y miró directamente a su sensei que esperaba impaciente.

.- Uno de las tortugas salió a su encuentro y la llevó consigo.-

Observó de nuevo la expresión de su maestro y esta se alteró un poco.

.- No pude seguirles más ya que corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.-

Un silencio total reinó hasta que Karaii lo encontró casi insoportable.

.- Así que esta con los kelonios…..por que no me extraña…. HUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

La más grande molestia de Karaii hizo aparición… al verla torció una asquerosa sonrisa la cual Karaii predijo que borraría pronto.

.- Llamó, Amo??.-

.- Sabias que el jovencito que venció a tus estupidos Dragones Púrpura fue una de las tortugas!!!????'.-

La sonrisa de Hun desapareció para dar paso a la de Karaii quien lo miró de frente triunfalmente para luego salir de ahí.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Mickie fue un desayuno alegre y agradable…claro que hubiera sido más ameno si Cat cada vez que veía a Leonardo no quisiera desvanecerse. 

Era como si cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban la escena volvía a su mente…ese beso era imborrable.

Y no ayudaba en nada el que los dos cada vez que se dirigían la palabra tartamudeaban como un par de idiotas.

Raphael gruñía a cada momento…Donatello parecía ignorarlo y Michelangelo…bueno…es Michelangelo (ni enterado je).

Y por arte de magia los dos acabaron lavando los platos mientras el trío roncante hacia honor al apelativo.

.- Dales azúcar por la mañana y dormirán como angelitos hasta el mediodía.- refunfuñaba Leonardo mirándolos de reojo.

Catherine soltó una suave carcajada y Leo se relajó.

.- En serio míralos… roncan como tal cosa…montón de…-

.- Déjalos…así se ven más monos y no harán destrozos por un buen rato…-

.- No puedo ubicar a Raphael como lindo o mono….-

Leonardo la miró de soslayo mientras terminaban con los platos.

.- Siento..- comenzó Leonardo en un susurro.- siento mucho lo de esta madrugada yo….-

.- Ya – lo – se que lo sientes….- Catherine dejó caer un plato con fuerza en el trastero y ni así se despertó el trío dinamita.- no tienes que echármelo en cara de nuevo.-

Secó sus manos en el delantal que traía puesto y arrojándolo lejos salió de la cocina.

Leonardo por una fracción de segundo no supo que decir e igualmente se quitó el delantal y corrió tras de ella.

.- Cat…Cat .. Catherine…espera …Catherine!!!!!!.-

Esta caminaba con rapidez hacia el ascensor mientras lo escuchaba llamarla…acaso el creía que lo esperaría??... que se sentara a hacerlo…

.- Con mil demonios…. espérame Catherine!!!!!!!!!!.-

Cuando estaba por entrar al ascensor Leonardo la alcanzó arrastrándola hacia dentro y mirándola con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

.- Sabes que te comportas como una niña malcriada???!!!!.-

Acto seguido Leo la volvió a arrastrar, llevándola al Acorazado, del cual abrió el copiloto y la metió sin ceremonias amarrándola al asiento, luego subió al conductor y con un chirrido salieron disparados del Garage.

.- Leonardo…….DETENTE!!!!!!!.-

Catherine estaba casi hundida en el asiento, asustada por la velocidad con la que este conducía.

Pero este la ignoraba y miraba fijamente el camino.

.- Leonardo para ya……no vamos a ….!!!!!!!.-

.- Tu no quisiste escucharme ahora te callas y te aguantas!!!!!.-

Catherine lo escuchó anonadada…..el serio y gentil Leonardo parecía un doble de Raphael.

Luego de unos minutos este fue cediendo poco a poco la velocidad junto con el latir del corazón de la castaña. Las lagrimas se deslizaban despacio…por que demonios lloraba…las lágrimas tenían voluntad propia ya que no dejan de brotar.

.- Asustada??.- Leonardo estaba inclinado hacia ella con una mirada y sonrisa desafiantes.

.- Así me hiciste sentir anoche y tú ni enterada…-

Esta respiró profundamente y las lágrimas se detuvieron.

.- En verdad lo siento.- Leonardo podía ver los brillantes ojos por las lagrimas realmente arrepentidos.- Puedes desatarme??.-

Este se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente aprisionada en el asiento y sintió un poco de culpabilidad… solo un poco.

.- Por que estas tan molesta, yo soy el que deber…-

Leonardo fue jalado de su bandana y sus labios fueron capturados por los de una ya liberada Catherine.

Ese beso era parecido al primero…con un ligero sabor de lágrimas y enojo.

Pero ahora… ella era quien había hecho el primer movimiento, ella lo tenía a su merced y el solo se dejaba ser la presa.

El beso fue tornándose más apasionado… ninguno quería acabarlo…Leonardo fue acomodándose sobre ella, intentando no aplastarla con su peso, ella era tan suave y dulce… tan excitante e intoxicante a la vez.

Catherine sentía como todas las barreras que se habían puesto caían sin remedio…deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de Leonardo…encontrando su coraza suave al tacto…las manos de Leonardo también la recorrían torpemente pero gentil a la vez…podía escuchar su corazón desbocado junto al suyo.

Y la voz de la razón personificada en Leonardo se separó con un poco de desgano…más bien mucho.

Este pudo observar de nuevo los brillantes ojos de la razón de sus últimos desvelos y dejó caer un suave beso en sus labios.

.- Ahora si podrás decirme por que estas tan molesta y me tratas como si fuera peor que basura.- dijo este con una sonrisa tierna.

.- Te parece poco golpearme y luego besarme y luego decir que lo sientes.- dijo esta haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Este la ayudó a enderezarse junto a él mientras pensaba que decirle.

.- Estoy esperando Leonardo y no me salgas con lo primero que te llegue a la cabeza.

.- B-bueno y-yo- Leonardo sentía todo su ser enrojecer mientras esa hermosa niña lo miraba tan profundamente.

.- Si tú no vas a decir nada yo si…-

Catherine se levantó con habilidad del asiento y lo miró un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

.- Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi…cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí que algo cambio dentro de mi… luego nos conocimos y creí que había encontrado una parte perdida de mi y luego me besas como tal cosa y luego me tratas con una cruel indiferencia…- este la miraba sin decir palabra y Catherine explotó.- te quiero mucho y a ti no te importa en los más mínimo hacerme sufrir…-

.- YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO!!!!.-

Leonardo ya estaba de pie ante ella y la miraba decisivo… Catherine sentía su corazón detenerse.

.- Tienes razón en estar molesta…siento mucho haberte lastimado, pero realmente jamás creí comportarme tan torpe al ver al amor frente a mis ojos.-

Cat sintió de nuevo muchas ganas de llorar y Leonardo se apresuró a abrazarla.

.- Princesa no llores…yo no quise herirte..creo que puedo ser líder de unos tortugas alborotadores pero no se tratar bien a la chica que me trae de cabeza…soy un imbecil.-

.- Lo que hubiera dado Raphael por haberte escuchado decir eso.- dijo esta enjugándose las últimas lágrimas y sonriendo.

.- Estaba muerto de celos cuando te fuiste con ese tarado hermano mío y me lo echó en cara cuando regresaron.-

.- Pues luego de dejarme como una boba en la cocina que querías…- esta sonrió.- demonios ya te estoy regañando.-

Leonardo la abrazó más fuerte mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

.- Por algo debes de empezar…- la besó con suavidad.

* * *

Los días pasaron mas tranquilos después de eso…Leo y Cat no declararon su romance pero todos estaban ya muy enterados..si… aun Michelangelo (je). 

Y aunque aun faltaba tiempo para que las vacaciones terminaran…Catherine decidió llevar a los chicos a su departamento y descubrieron con sorpresa que era el antiguo hogar del maestro Splinter y el maestro Yoshi.

.- Muy bien chicos, hace mucho que nadie entrena en este lugar así que siéntanse en casa.-

Catherine abría un par de pesadas puertas de roble y un magnifico Dojo hizo aparición.

.- Este es el Dojo de mi tío Yoshi y no creo conocer a nadie mejor que ustedes para que lo disfruten.-

Los cuatro chicos tortugas admiraban el gran Dojo, sobre todo Leonardo y Raphael que observaban los estandartes tan parecidos a los que su maestro tenía en casa.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales y Leonardo creyó distinguir en el brillo una silueta que lo saludaba inclinándose respetuosamente…agradecido…ambos sonrieron.

.- Así que la nenita esta de nuevo en casa…- alguien miraba atentamente la escena desde un edificio cercano a través de unos binoculares especiales.- usted ordena "jefa".- dijo este viendo a una joven de cabellos obscuros que también observaba en silencio con sus propios binoculares.

.- Cuando sea el momento.- dijo esta sin mirarlo.- lo sabrás…-

* * *

Miau el atraso…jejejeje pues hemos subido en el ultimo día del 2006…así que felicidades y nyos vemos pronto. 


End file.
